Carry-all scrapers and the like are pulled by a tractor or other mover and used to capture and redistribute portions of an underlying surface. Scrapers typically are coupled to the tractor through a hitch and are hydraulically controlled to transition between a scraping configuration, a transport configuration, and a dump configuration. In the scraping configuration, a blade digs into the underlying surface as the scraper is pulled therealong. As the blade digs into the underlying surface, a portion of the underlying surface is disrupted by the blade and deposited into a bucket of the scraper as debris. Once the bucket is full of debris, the blade is raised and no longer contacts the underlying surface during transport. Typically, the full bucket is transported to a dump site where the scraper articulates to the dump configuration and the debris within the bucket is deposited onto the underlying surface.
The typical scraper utilizes overlapping side walls between the bucket and the frame to contain debris therein and facilitate the complete removal of debris during the dump configuration. As the scraper transitions to and from the dump configuration, the overlapping side walls come into close proximity to one another, sometimes contacting one another. Further, debris may become positioned between the overlapping sidewalls.